Dry-erase boards have been used for years and are available in different materials. Furthermore, frames with snap closures, such as the known “Trappa” frame, have been available for years. In hospitals and other medical settings, it is desired to have professional looking, yet highly functional communications boards for doctors and other medical personnel to communicate with patients and other professionals.
Often when erasable boards are used, their surfaces become marred by misuse, such as with permanent markers, or by inadequate erasing. This can be problematic and costly for hospitals and other medical settings, or in other settings requiring or desiring communication between people. In boards having a separate erasable material over another sheet, it can be quite difficult to quickly remove the erasable material from the underlying substrate sheet, even if they are not adhered together. In some cases users desire durable, long-lasting media sheets to convey information.
As may be seen, the need remains for a new type of communication board system, particularly for settings mentioned above, that would be much more convenient for medical personnel, and would make communications with patients and other medical personnel more efficient and safer.